muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
M*A*S*H
M*A*S*H began as a novel written by Richard Hooker, based on his own experiences during the Korean War. It was followed by Robert Altman's 1970 feature film, and then the long-running CBS television series in 1972. When the series ended in 1983, the finale became the most watched television episode in history. On Sesame Street, Radar the stuffed bear was named by Big Bird's performer Caroll Spinney as a tribute to actor Gary Burghoff, who played Walter "Radar" O'Reilly.Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game The two met at a taping of Hollywood Squares, and the bear's name is a dual tribute, reflecting Burghoff's Radar character, who brought a teddy bear to Korea, and the fact that in his private life, Burghoff is known as a painter of birds and an activist for bird preservation. References * Big Bird mentions having a cousin Hawkeye who was "in the Service" in Episode 1077 of Sesame Street. * In episode 1257 of Sesame Street (1979), Telly Monster (in his debut) names TV programs that start with the letter M. Listed among them is M*A*S*H. * On episode 502 of The Muppet Show, when *M*A*S*H regular Loretta Swit (Hot Lips Houlihan) guest stars, several references are made to the show. Characters talk about the series by name, with Janice questioning the title (while Rowlf quips his uncle was on *M*U*S*H). For the closing of the show, in retaliation for Swit taking Miss Piggy's roles, Piggy dresses as Hot Lips Houlihan. * In the 1983 Hallmark calendar The Muppets Look at TV, the show is spoofed as M*U*S*H, starring Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog. Mentioned but not shown are Corporal Gonzo and Colonel Sam T. Eagle (referencing Col. Sherman T. Potter). * Episode 2391 of Sesame Street features a spoof of the series as "M*A*T*H" (Mobile Addition-And-Subtraction Television Helpline). * During the gag reel on the DVD of Kermit's Swamp Years, a swamp scene is interrupted by a helicopter flying over head, to which Croaker calls out "Incoming wounded!" *In Sesame Street Episode 5001, Little Bird's teddy bear is named "Walter," another reference to Walter O'Reilly; as Big Bird's teddy is named Radar. Connections * Alan Alda played Capt. Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce * Ned Beatty played Col. Hollister in the episode "Dear Peggy" (1975) * Larry Block played Eddie Hendrix in "Images" (1977) and Sgt. Cimoli in "Dear Comrade" (1978) * G. W. Bailey played Sgt. Luther Rizzo (1979-1983) * Bruce Bilson directed several episodes of the series * Rosalind Chao played Soon-Lee in the episodes "As Time Goes By" and "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen" (1983) and the spin-off After MASH (1983-1985) * James Cromwell played Leo Bardonaro in the episode "Last Laugh" (1977) * Jamie Farr played Cpl. Maxwell Q. Klinger in the television series * Laurence Fishburne played Corporal Dorsey in the episode "The Tooth Shall Set You Free" (1982) * Elliott Gould played Capt. "Trapper John" McIntyre in the feature film * Mariette Hartley played Dr. Inga Halvorsen in the episode "Inga" (1979) * Ron Howard played Pvt. Walter in the episode "Sometimes You Hear the Bullet" (1973) * Susan Saint James played Aggie O'Shea in the episode "War Co-Respondent" (1980) * Sally Kellerman played Maj. Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan in the feature film * David Ketchum scripted episodes of the series * Pat Morita played Capt. Sam Pak in the episodes "Deal Me Out" (1973) and "The Chosan People" (1974) * Thad Mumford co-wrote a number of episodes during the last three seasons of the series with Dan Wilcox. * Leslie Nielsen played Col. Buzz Brighton in the episode "The Ringbanger" (1973) * John Ritter played Pvt. Carter in the episode "Deal Me Out" (1973) * Loretta Swit played Maj. Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan * Jeffrey Tambor played Maj. Reddish in the episode "Foreign Affairs" (1982) * Robert Townsend played a patient in the episode "Bombshells" (1982) * George Wendt played Pvt. LaRoche in the episode "Trick or Treatment" (1982) * Rita Wilson played Nurse Lacey in the episodes "Hey, Look Me Over" and "Blood and Guts" (1982) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References